Studies proposed are directed at investigating in murine ovarian cancer model, the correlations existing between the antineoplastic and pharmacokinetics of the cancer chemotherapeutic agents. Hexamethylmelamine and Pentamethylmelamine measuring also in tumor and tissues the levels of selected biotransformation products in parallel to measurement of the capacity of these chemicals to bind covalently to nucleic acids and proteins and to exert cytotoxicity on cultured tumor cells. In addition to obtaining information contributing to the clarification of the mode of action of these compounds, the development of a pharmacokinetic model is expected to be of relevance for the design of more effective and rational protocols for their clinical use. In parallel to the studies in animals, the pharmacokinetics of both drugs will be investigated in ovarian cancer patients and the influence on drug distribution, disposition and metabolism of various factors of possible therapeutic significance explored.